User talk:Yaviey
the stuff im posting is whatever i have gleaned from the plethora of mmo sites along with whats on the taiwan, europe, and US DP sites. and sure i wouldnt mind being an admin on the wiki. Not logged in sorry i didnt notice i wasnt logged in when i posted the answer on your talk page but anyways, i would be willing to help admin this Wiki. Gawdzilla1 (talk) 22:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No worries! I just want to make sure that it's not under NDA. Great work getting that info! -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 23:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Hello Jennifer, My name Eddie and I'm writing to you regarding help out around here. I spoke with Linda about helping out with whatever it is that you need help with. I currently Admin a few Wiki sites over at Curse's Gamepedia. One of them is the WildStar Wiki which is just started out. I'm very talented in Photoshop as well as most basic Wikia Skills. So if you need anything done just ask me. I do have a ideas that you might like. On the front page there is information that tells alot about the game, however showing a trailer would showcase the game in a better light. Maybe adding the Beta Sign Up Button to lead people to signing up, as well as adding the Beta Start Date! Well that all I have for you now, looking forward to working with you and making this the good to place for everything Dragon Prophets. Thank You! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Heya Eddie, It's great to meet you! Yes, Linda told me about you. That's great that you're admin on some other wikis. Your Photoshop skills will also greatly come in handy as well! Your ideas are in line with what we were thinking, too. We've just been taking it a bit slow as we're still gearing up on our end. We also just added a whole slew of new wikis to our official lineup, so that's been fun. ;) I'm a bit busy right now but I'll get back to you in a few days so that we can discuss how we want to move forward and where you'd like to help out. Also if you need assistance right away, I can also be reached at jbridges@soe.sony.com. Looking forward to working with you! :D -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 01:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Eddie, I've given you admin access as well. Please remember that we're currently under NDA so no new info should be added unless it's public. Stuff from the Taiwanese beta should not be added. Also, please do not change the logo or the background image. I want to talk to the admins before we get started so that we're all on the same page moving forward. :) Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 02:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ 23:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC)CoinedKo aka Ilan Hello there, Yaviey. I would love to help contribute and manage the wiki, as I'm sure all the Dragon-lovers will enjoy the help and support that we can give them. If there is an opening, I will gladly join. It seems I'm extremely rusty with Wiki pages, as I haven't been on one in a long time. Someone please delete the Dragon's Prophet Signature.png Page, as I can't for the life of me remember how. Coined Ko (talk) 23:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC)CoinedKo _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Coined Ko! It's great to have so many enthusiastic people wanting to help out with the wiki! Right now we're in closed beta, so everything is under NDA unless it's been released to the public. Once we lift the NDA though, we'd absolutely love to have you start contributing then. We'll keep you posted on when this will be. :) Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 02:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Yaviey, Interested in helping out with the wiki page. I have plenty of experience and manage the wiki page for Path of Exile so i'm pretty decent at this kind of stuff. Graphics Design is my minor so I have plenty of experience with Photoshop and the like. I've started adding a bit to the wiki, mostly just stuff that will make it more attractive as well as a few spelling errors and what not. It's coming together nicely. I think the home page needs to feel a little more homey, right now it's a big mash of information and text isn't everyone's cup of tea. I'm a big image guy, so I feel like pictures can really enhance and get a message across. Anyway, let me know if there's anything I can do to help, I have all the time in the world. ~~ Digiat ready for help _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Digiat, it's nice to meet you! We could certainly use your artistic help if you're willing. Keep in mind that right now, what with us being in closed beta, we're still under strict NDA. So we're not going to be adding very much until the NDA gets lifted. We do certainly want to spruce up the front page, but at least in North America, we've not released much information yet. As we release more info, we'll start working on making it more homey. Do you have some specific ideas, though? :) Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 03:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for the reply Yaviey, Well I was thinking we could turn the entire home page into an image. We'll have all the information on the image and we can even integrate a trailer video + a link to the beta sign up / beta packages. Here is what I kind of mean: - This is an image I created for a guild I used to run and I used it as a recruitment poster. I didn't have time to go ahead and actually make a example from scratch, but it is definetely something I will work on if you would like anyway, here's a rough outline. What I was thinking was where the ghoul zombie looking thing we could have a rendered picture of a dragon from inside the game or from one of the packages. (I could do the rendering and what not to make sure the photo looks crisp or one of the developers could probably take a very good detailed one). We could then put in the "Dragon's Prophet" logo at the top of the image. A trailer right under the dragon's prophet logo for easy access. The Sign Up image that redirects the user to the beta sign up on the offical page under that. Information on DP, such as features and so on as the main body of text. Links to the right to the most frequented wiki pages. At the very bottom we would put in the important wiki info (Admin information, SOE information, so on and so forth). What do you think? ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Digiat, I like it! Here are some notes: the Dragon's Prophet logo is already at the top, so no need to have it twice. We just put up a video today (from GDC) so that's perfect. We definitely want the sign up button, but we'll have to put up two - one for North America and one for Europe. For the links of the frequent wiki pages, I want those in image format so that they look more attractive. Then the info such as about admins and stuff I just want links to those pages. I also want to have a blog so that we can add blog list so that we can have those show up. Also, I'm going to bring you on as an admin so you can help me with some of the graphic design stuff if you don't mind. :) -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 22:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Don't mind at all, glad to help. Alright, i'll start working on this right away. No issues on the two sign up buttons, or the frequent pages in image format, that stuff should be pretty straightforward and easy to do. The blog sounds like an absolutely great idea. Let me know the best way to get into contact with you and i'll send you a very rough outline whenever I can so that we can tweek it until you're satisfied with it. Digiat (talk) 22:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Digiat ______________________________________________________________________________________ Awesome! I'm looking forward to working with you. Feel free to e-mail me at jbridges@soe.sony.com or we can start a new thread on here if it's easier. :) Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 22:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey if I could help you with something just tell me. GL with beta ! =) Marioimperial (talk) 20:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey again Mario! Once we get to the NDA lift, we'll need lots and lots of help updating the wiki for players. :) Thanks! -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 03:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey jenn i open this formu http://dragons-prophet.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Tell_us_who_you_are!?t=20130322151231 but i can see where to comment =/ could you pls help me on that, and could you pls put it in the main page of FB pls like an admin xD Marioimperial (talk) 15:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Mario, I believe I've e-mailed you about this. The wiki forums are really to discuss wiki things. The official game forums is the best place to make the introduction posts. As soon as you get beta access, you'll be able to see them. In the meantime, we've opened up a section for guild recruitment here: http://forums.station.sony.com/dragonsprophet/index.php?forums/guild-recruitment.18/ Let me know if you have any more questions. And don't forget to make a new post with a heading next time! -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 22:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, I am Turkish player. without active closed beta before the game was expecting. There are currently inviting Ardakas HİGH stage. Moreover, yellow lighted key was entered and seal. Please help me. Have been working nonstop to enter the game: (hidrojen.z @ hotmail.com) does not help me that I try in every way.'m Thinking you can do something with your intervention. Thank you, good work. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Good afternoon Hidrojen! I am curious, are you trying to get into the North American beta or the European beta? Your answer will help me direct you to the correct person. Best, -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 22:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage vid Hi, Yaviev! Would you mind terribly if we replaced the youtube video on the main page with the exact same video that Wikia has rights to? Sometimes youtube videos will be disabled, and by using our own video we can avoid that. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sure, no problem! What is your normal rule for that as this is the first I've seen of this. -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 21:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :As irony would have it, the notion is new to me as well. There's nothing against posting youtube vids using our upload tool - but if we happen to have been given the video from the developer or publisher, then we pop it onto our own video library site and use it instead. :The library can be hard to navigate, so I wouldn't sweat using youtube if you can't find what you're looking for. One of us will come along eventually if we have the vid in our possession ;) Raylan13 (talk) 21:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) : _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay, cool! Thanks for the heads up! :D -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 22:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------- Hello Yaviey, I've played a bit so far in the game and i love it for what i can tell so far. If you want i'm willing to contribute to completing this wiki as I go forward in the game. I've currently experienced all basics we can do with dragons, and a little about the crafting too. I'd be happy to help update this wiki and help people understand more about the game features and how to do things ingame. Sano. Hello, I understand what you meen and i'll try and limit my info for now but what's NDA? :) Thank you! 11:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that was me just up there for the NDA.